


Mini blossom

by shoujoqueen567



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoujoqueen567/pseuds/shoujoqueen567
Summary: Joe and Cherry find they're expecting a new member in their lives
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 11
Kudos: 390





	1. Wait, what?

**Author's Note:**

> So yes this is mpreg and tags will be fixed as I go
> 
> Renga is cannon but they're not the main couple

Kojiro groped at his bed in his sleep, looking for his precious boyfriend but failing, the other side of his bed feeling cold and empty, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up, sure enough Kaoru wasn't there like he usually was.

' _ Must be in the bathroom...or he had to leave early… _ ' he thought, but quickly noticed Carla was still plugged into the wall, well now he knew Kaoru was still home.

"Carla, where's Kaoru?" Kojiro asked before yawning.

**_"Master woke up an hour ago and went to the bathroom, he's still there as of right now"_ **

"Christ an hour? Is he oka-" he was quickly cut off by the sound of lurching from the bathroom, "Damn, guess not" 

The chef and skater stood up and went straight for the bathroom, thankfully the door was unlocked and he let himself in only to be greeted to the sight of his boyfriend hunched over the toilet and throwing up.

Kaoru groaned and looked at him "Hey Koji…" he mumbled "I feel like shit today…" 

Kojiro kneeled next to him and grabbed his long pink hair gently and held it back for him, "That's obvious, Carla said you've been in here for an hour" 

"Yeah...as soon as I woke up I had the urge to vomit...surprisingly not from seeing your face…" he joked before throwing up again "sorry...that was mean…"

Now the larger man was definitely surprised, Kaoru never apologized for his jabs, neither did Kojiro but that was their way of expressing love.

He pulled Kaoru into his lap "Let's go back to bed, I'll get you a bucket to puke into"

The usually snarky man simply nodded and nuzzled into his chest, "Sounds nice...you're so warm…" he smiled softly, relaxing into his arms.

Kojiro stood up with his cherry now in his arms and walked back to the bedroom "I think you have the flu, don't worry I'll take amazing care of you until you feel better"

"You already take such good care of me...but thank you…" he drifted off to sleep as Kojiro put him in bed and wrapped the blankets around him.

"Carla, how's his temperature?" 

**_"His temperature and other vitals are normal"_ **

Kojiro looked at the skateboard confused "normal…? Huh…" he tried to think of a reason as to why Kaoru was vomiting but none of them made sense "Make an appointment with our regular doctor, asap"

**_"Yes sir"_ **

~~

Kojiro continued to think as he worked around his restaurant during the quiet hours after a lunch rush, he didn't have any symptoms of the flu or food poisoning so what could be making him so sick?

The front door opened and Kojiro walked out to greet whoever came in only to be met with the faces of his friends. 

"Joe! The after school usual alright?" Reki called upon seeing the man.

"I want some carbonara too" Langa added loudly 

Miya didn't look up from his game "don't scream in a restaurant, slimes" 

"We're not screaming!" Reki yelled. 

Shadow sighed "Sorry Joe, they kinda forced me to tag along…" 

Kojiro smiled and laughed, this could take his mind off things for a bit, "Alright I hear ya, go sit down and I'll get it out as quick as I can" 

The group did as they were told and sat down at what was deemed 'their' spot, the two older teens pulling out whatever homework they had but then quickly ignoring it for watching skateboarding videos and giving each other quick and soft kisses on the cheeks that made them giggle while Miya gagged, Shadow meanwhile simply checked his social media.

Kojiro thought the group would keep his mind occupied but as soon as he got back into the kitchen his mind flooded with thoughts again, should he go back up and check on Kaoru? He heard him walk around a bit and he ate some soup earlier.

He came out with the food, putting on a smile that hid his thoughts as he set it down.

"Hey Joe, where's Cherry? He's usually here this time of day" Reki said before picking up a breadstick and biting it.

Kojiro sighed, of course one of them would eventually ask...might as well say what's wrong right?

He took a spare seat and sat down "Cherry isn't feeling the best today, he keeps throwing up but he doesn't have a fever or any other symptoms of any sickness…" he explained. 

"Throwing up but no fever...he's eating though right?" Reki asked.

"Yeah, he's eating at least" 

"Kinda sounds like my mom when she was pregnant with my little sisters, she threw up a lot but she still ate without issue, plus she got emotional over things"

Kojiro looked up at the red head after hearing the word 'pregnant' come from his mouth, now that it hit him it was definitely possible.

' _ But we used protection last time, I just know-wait that's right the condom broke…oh fuck the condom broke _ ' 

He quickly got up "watch the restaurant, I'll be right back!" He yelled before rushing out, leaving the group behind. 

Reki sat there confused "did I say something strange?" He asked Langa.

"No" Miya spoke up "but it's possible our little family unit will have a new member"

…

"Did you just call us a family?" 

"N-no! I said friend group…!"

"You totally said family…" 

"I didn't!!"

The group didn't notice as Kojiro rushed back in and upstairs, a small plastic bag in hand.

Kaoru groaned at the sound of loud footsteps rushing towards the room and turned on his side to face the door right as Kojiro came in.

"You damn gorilla...what are you being so loud for…?" He asked, glaring.

Kojiro panted hard and held up the bag, "I...I had to grab this...Reki said something and I rushed to get this…"

The pink haired man slowly sat up "what did you get? What did Reki even say?"

Kojiro sat next to him on the bed "Um...you remember when we had sex last month and the condom broke…?" He asked nervously. 

He blushed "O-of course I do...why bring that up though…?" 

"Reki said what you’re going through is like what happened when his mom got…" he gulped nervously "p-pregnant…" 

Kaoru froze "So...you think I might be…"

He slowly nodded "I went out and grabbed a test…" 

The room went silent but Kaoru grabbed the bag and stood up "Alright...I'll go take it…" he left the room.

Kojiro tapped his foot nervously as he waited, eyes glued to the floor. 

"Carla…"

**_"Yes?"_ **

"What's the chance of Kaoru being pregnant?"

The machine went quiet for a second. 

**_"50 percent..."_ **

His breath hitched.

**_"60 percent..."_ **

He started tapping his foot more.

**_"70 percent…"_ **

He squeezed his hands together.

**_"80 percent…"_ **

His brow began to sweat.

**_"90 percent"_ **

For once he wasn't annoyed by Carla's voice.

**_95 perce-"_ **

"Kojiro…" Kaoru mumbled as he came back into the room, holding the test.

He almost ran over to his boyfriend, "s-so…?" He really hoped Carla was right.

Kaoru held out the test.

Positive. 

"So...you were right…" he said quietly. 

"Y-yeah…" he noticed Kaoru seemed disappointed "hey...do you not want to have a baby…?" 

"I do want it" he quickly answered "but...you...you're not gonna just kick me out right…? You're still gonna love me and take care of us…?" Tears started to run down his cheeks. 

Kojiro gasped and hugged him tightly "Kaoru...of course I'll take care of you both...I've wanted this for years, I'm over the moon really, please don't cry".

He sobbed into his shoulder "You're not gonna run off with someone else…?"

"Never, you're the only one I love, I'm sorry I'm such a womanizing gorilla, I never would've become one if I knew I would upset you like this".

Kaoru nuzzled his nose into his neck, Kojiro picked him up and walked back over to the bed, laying down and having Kaoru lay on top of him, rubbing his back and running his fingers through his hair. 

They stayed like that for a while when Kaoru finally calmed down and lazily kissed Kojiro's cheek, "I'm sorry for being an emotional mess...but if you try and cheat on me while I'm carrying your baby I'll kill you" he kissed his shoulder.

Kojiro chuckled "I don't doubt that, but my heart belongs to you...both of you" 

He hummed in content before sitting up slightly "wait, didn't you say Reki said something? He and the others were here?" 

"Fuck, I left then down there and the restaurant open".

"Godammit...come on let's go and tell them the good news and take care of confused customers…" he sighed.

The couple walked downstairs but the table their group was at previously was now empty, plates cleaned off and money to pay for it on the table...and a note. 

Kaoru picked it up "Thanks for the food, keep the change and tell us if we have a new member...for our family…" he smiled softly at the last part.

Kojiro wrapped his arms around his waist "family...I guess we are like a family huh?" 

"Yeah, come on, let's clean this up and relax, I need to sleep after crying so much"

Kojiro gave him a quick kiss, "let's" he smiled, picking Kaoru up.

  
  



	2. baby shower

"Carla, what time is it currently?" Kaoru asked as he walked quickly around the living area of his and Kojiro's apartment, it had been three months since him and Kojiro found out they were expecting a baby and they were getting ready to have a baby shower with the boys.

**_"2:30 pm and please relax master, stress like this will hurt the baby"_ **

"I'm agreeing with the machine, you're stressing too much babe" Kojiro called from the kitchen. 

Kaoru sighed and sat down on the couch, sinking into it and rubbing his temples "I just want everything to be presentable for our guests…"

"The kids aren't gonna care what the apartment looks like, besides it's a baby shower, we're supposed to be having fun today" 

"I know…" he rubbed his stomach "I'm fretting way too much…" 

Kojiro came in and sat down next to him, pulling him close and placing a hand on top of his "Today will go perfect and once it's over we'll snuggle in the bath and watch whatever you want until you fall asleep" 

Kaoru rested his head on his shoulder "I'd like that…" he nearly fell asleep but was awoken by the loud banging on the door. 

"Cherry! Joe! We're here!!" Reki shouted on the other side of the door, knocking continuously. 

Kojiro chuckled as Kaoru groaned from the sudden loudness "Come on, let's go welcome our guests" 

They both got up and opened the door to reveal their friends standing there, each holding a present for the couple. 

"Hey guys, come on in and have a seat," Kojiro smiled, opening the door all the way. 

"Thanks! And congrats on the baby!” Reki said, holding up the bag with his present.

“Go ahead and set your presents by the coffee table”

The others walked in, also giving their short congratulations.

Shadow walked over and held out a large bouquet of flowers to the two “Sorry, this isn’t your actual present but my boss insisted I come with a bouquet when she heard I was coming here” he blushed. 

Kaoru took them and smiled, “They’re lovely Shadow, tell her we said thank you”  
The man nodded and walked over to the others.

Kojiro smiled at Kaoru “See? It’s going perfect so far, you have nothing to worry about” he kissed the side of his head only to immediately get pushed back by Kaoru’s hand.

“I get that, don’t be such a sap in front of everyone” he blushed making Kojiro chuckle “Alright whatever you say”

They joined everyone else and the baby shower officially started, everyone talking and having a good time.

“Ne Cherry, is it weird not being able to skate?” Reki asked “Since it’d be dangerous for the baby and all”  
  
“It is a little weird, I’m sure those girls who followed me around at S will be disappointed since I’m going to stop going altogether” he said casually, taking a sip of his tea, ignoring the shocked faces of the two high schoolers.

“You’re quitting S?” Langa asked quietly.

“YOU’RE GONNA QUIT S?!” Reki repeated but much much louder.

Kaoru sighed, he absolutely expected this to happen. 

“Of course I’m going to quit S, I’m going to spend all my time taking care of the baby, S would get in the way of that and if I got injured then I wouldn’t be able to”.

Reki was about to say something else when Miya interrupted him, “Babies need a lot of attention, slime, you have three little sisters so you should know that”

“I do know that Miya! But it’s still gonna suck if Cherry can’t go…” he pouted, resting his head on Langa’s shoulder.

“Well no duh…” Miya huffed, also slightly upset by the news.

“You guys are treating this like I’m going to die…” Kaoru sighed “Listen, once I’m well enough after giving birth I’ll likely start skating again but I won’t do any crazy stunts again”.

Kojiro smiled “Besides, I’ll still stop by and watch every once in a while and I’ll tell him everything you guys did or you can tell him yourself whenever you come to visit”

The three brightened up at that, nodding in agreement.

“See? So no more pouting, we’re supposed to be enjoying ourselves”

Kaoru looked at Kojiro with a small smile, “Thanks for calming the kids” he whispered, giving his cheek a quick kiss before turning back to the others “How about we go ahead and open presents?”

The others cheered up and passed their presents to the couple, amongst the presents was a cat onesie and cat themed rattle from Miya, a flower printed blanket from Shadow, a yeti plush from Langa and some baby bottles from Reki that he painted on (also an entire notebook of notes from his mother for both Kaoru and Kojiro to look over).

~~

The two waved goodbye to their friends as they left, Kaoru sighing as the door was closed, “Come on, let’s go clean up and then relax, I think we’re both a little spent after today”

“You’re absolutely right....” Kojiro yawned, “I’ll gather up the dishes and you’ll put the presents in the baby’s room?” 

“Sounds like a plan” They gave each other a quick kiss and went to do their respective jobs when there was a knock at the door making the two look at each other.

Kojiro walked to the door “I’m sure one of the boys accidentally left something here and came back to grab it”.

The second he opened the door large packages were pushed in, shoving Kojiro to the floor.

“Ow…” he groaned as he sat back up, “Did you order stuff for a calligraphy event or something Kaoru...?”

“Huh? Of course not, If I did I have it delivered to my shop not here and when I do it arrives in the morning” He helped Kojiro stand back up, “Maybe it’s a present, I’d suspect from the people I’ve worked with but I don’t think they’d send something like this and multiple packages too…”

They looked at the boxes and grimaced upon seeing who sent it.

Each and every box...was from Adam.

"Dear god what do you think he sent?”

“I don’t know but I think we should open these with serious caution…”

Kojiro walked into the kitchen and back out, now with a box cutter in hand, he slowly cut the tape on each box and opened them.

To their surprise it was basic essentials, stuff they were actually planning to buy over time, even a crib...made of gold and decorated in fake roses.

“Well...it’s very kind of him…” Kojiro mumbled “Think he’ll know if we get rid of it and buy a normal crib?”

“I think he would…maybe we can hide it…”

Kaoru noticed a note in one of the boxes and picked it up, reading it, Kojiro peaking over his shoulder, the two soon both cringing at the contents.

“Well...I mean his heart is in the right place at least...for once…” Karou sighed, “Let’s just throw it out”  
“Agreed”


	3. Quiet mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda filler, I wanted a cute chapter like this

Kaoru slowly opened his eyes and yawned, immediately feeling a bit of weight on his stomach, no doubt, Kojiro woke up a little earlier just to snuggle with his stomach and talk to the baby.

He lifted the blanket up to see exactly what he expected, his buff boyfriend nuzzling his bulging stomach and whispering to it.

Kojiro looked up at him, "Good morning my darling~" he purred, kissing his stomach.

"Good morning to you as well Koji, enjoying yourself down there?" 

"Mhm~ our baby is getting so big and your tummy is so warm~"

"I'm eight months, of course I'm getting huge you don't need to constantly remind me…" he pouted. 

Kojiro got up and moved so he was face to face with Kaoru, he started playing with his hair and snuggled him close.

"You're still really sexy, besides you were basically skin and bones for the longest time" he kissed his nose.

"You'll still stay with me if I keep the weight on?" He asked, nuzzling his nose into Kojiro's neck.

"Absolutely, you don't ever need to worry about me leaving you" 

"Good…" he smiled, kissing his cheek when his stomach growled loudly, "baby's hungry…" he mumbled. 

"I can hear that, what weird cravings are you having today?"

"I want eggs...with toast and fruit"

"That's it?"

"Hmm...with chocolate and hot sauce on all of it"

"There it is" he sat up and readjusted Kaoru to hold him and got out of bed "Well then let's go, I'll make your weird meal and try not to judge you for it" he grabbed Kaoru’s glasses and slipped them on his face for him.

"That'd be a first if you didn't" 

"I know"

~~

Kojiro stared as Kaoru ate his breakfast, but not with disgust or shock, with love, lots and lots of love. 

Kaoru noticed and looked over "What are you staring at me like that for? If you have something to say just say it…" he sighed.

He sighed happily, "You know it doesn't matter what you're eating, I just love watching you eat my food and enjoy yourself" 

Kaoru blushed and looked away "you call all my cravings weird and gross and yet here you are being a giant sap…"

"How can I not be a sap when you're sitting right there eating the food I cooked?" 

"I've been doing this for years…"

"And I love it every time"

"Idiot…" he finished and got up "I'll wash dishes, you got to get to work…" 

Kojiro got up and hugged him from behind "Can I get a quick kiss at least?"

"Well...fine…" he kissed his lips, Kojiro sneaking a hand down and rubbing his stomach while kissing back. 

"Tell the baby I love them ok?" 

"You tell them plenty...now what about me?"

"I love you so much...tanuki" he chuckled.

"There's the snarky asshole I fell in love with, but I like when you're a sap too" he kissed him again "I love you too, now go get ready for work"

"One more kiss?"

"...Fine…"


	4. The baby’s coming!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the birth chapter, there's not too much detail but if it makes you uncomfortable feel free to not read this one

Joe leaned up against the rocks of S, Reki and Langa had begged him to come by and watch them skate against Shadow and other people, and of course report back to Kaoru and the baby.

"It's so weird not seeing you surrounded by a bunch of girls" Shadow said as he walked over after a beef, "Miya said you've been avoiding your old fangirls all night"

Kojiro laughed "Of course I'm avoiding them, I don't feel anything for them anymore...now that I think about it I'm not sure I ever did, since I have Kaoru and the baby I don't need girls to constantly surround me" 

"Yet you still stay shirtless?"

"I like the outfit is all" 

"That's fair, also should you really be here? Cherry is nine months along now isn't he?"

"He said I was fine to go, as long as I pick up when he calls" 

Reki ran over after a beef, "Joe! Shadow! Did you see me? I totally won without falling off once!!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Kojiro smiled and pet his head "Good job kiddo, you're really improving a ton"

"Hey, how about you do a beef? Just for tonight!" 

Kojiro thought for a second ' _ well it could be fun...but what if Kaoru calls? I could still pick up and besides he's still a week away...what could it hurt? _ ' he smiled “Alright, I’ll do it, Shadow, me and you, how about it?”

Shadow nodded “Sounds fun, let’s go”

~~

Kaoru slowly sat up in bed, rubbing his stomach gently, the baby wouldn’t stop kicking and it was getting a bit unbearable “I know...you miss Kojiro...he’ll be home soon and calm you down…” he yawned, getting out of bed, “How about a cup of tea? That usually helps you relax”

He grabbed his phone and walked towards the kitchen, as soon as he stepped in the doorway he felt a sharp pain and his knees buckled under him.

“Ugh...y-you’re coming now…?! Dammit of course the damn Gorilla isn’t home…” he slowly slid down against the doorframe and sat on the floor, calling Kojiro.

~~

Kojiro was in the middle of his beef with Shadow when he felt his phone buzz, that had to be Kaoru, he waved at his friend to let him know he was gonna stop and take the call, Shadow nodding in response.

He grabbed a rock and managed to stop himself, picking up the phone, “Hey babe, what’s up?”

“What’s up…?!” Kaoru groaned “The baby is coming, that’s what’s up! I’m gonna call the hospital, so get your ass down there dammit…!” 

Kojiro froze in place hearing what Kaoru said, he knew he should’ve stayed home.

“I-I understand..!!” He snapped back, “I’ll try to get there before you, please be safe, I love you and our baby ok?”

“I...I know...please just be there...I love you too…” he hung up.

Kojiro jumped back onto his board and sped up in order to catch up to Shadow.

“Shadow! We gotta stop and I need to borrow your car!” he yelled as soon as they were next to each other.

“Cherry call?”

“Yes he called, he’s in labor!”

Shadow stared at him blankly “Well this isn’t the time to be having a beef! Let’s stop and go get the car, this is serious!!”

They both stopped and ran back, catching the attention of everyone, especially the three younger boys once they passed them.

“Oi!! What’s going on, why’d you guys stop the beef?!” Reiki asked as he followed, Langa and Miya close behind.

“Kaoru’s in labor so I gotta go!” Kojiro yelled.

“Well we’re coming with you then!” 

“This is a serious matter!”

“And Shadow is our ride home” Miya said bluntly.

“Oh right…I’ll drop you guys off after Joe gets to the hospital, ok?”

“Yes sir” the three teenagers answered.

~~

Kojiro rushed into the hospital, getting sent straight to the room Kaoru was in, Kaoru was laying in a hospital bed and already had a gown on, talking to a nurse.

"Kaoru! Thank god you're ok!" Kojiro exclaimed as he ran over, grabbing his hand. 

Kaoru looked at him and smiled softly "You made it, I'm ok right now, the serious contractions haven't started yet…" 

"Sir are you this man's husband?" The nurse asked. 

Kojiro blushed at the term "N-no, I'm still-"

Kaoru squeezed his hand, "Yes, this is my husband, please let him come with me". 

The nurse smiled, "Of course sir" she said before walking off.

Kojiro looked at his boyfriend "H-husband huh…? Sounds so...romantic…"

Kaoru smiled "I need you in there with me and besides, we might as well be married".

"Yeah…" he smiled, kissing his hand sweetly, "married…" 

"We're all set up to go to the birth ward" the nurse said as she walked back in.

~~

The other four boys sat in a burger restaurant a few minutes away from the hospital, quietly eating.

"Um...how long does it take to give birth to a baby…?" Miya asked quietly. 

"It can take anywhere from a few hours to almost a whole day…" Reki spoke up, "my mom was in labor for only a couple hours with me but about ten hours with my one sister and then had the twins in a short amount of time too" 

"Oh...will Cherry be ok…?" 

Shadow patted his back softly, "He'll be ok, Cherry is a strong guy and Joe will make sure he stays strong till the end"

Miya smiled and nodded, "Think we'll get to see the baby once it's born?"

"I think they’d let us" 

"Good...we're family after all…" 

"Yeah, family"

The group went quiet again.

"Hey how do babies get made anyway?" Miya asked. 

That caused Shadow to spit out his soda.

~~

"Just one more push!" 

"Come on Kaoru! You're almost there!" Kojiro encouraged, holding his hand tightly. 

Kaoru screamed loudly, finally stopping as he heard the cries of his baby.

"You did it" Kojiro smiled and kissed his head, "You're all done"

"I...I am…? They’re here…?"

"Yep, here they come"

The doctor walked over, a little pink bundle in his arms, "Congratulations, you have a healthy little girl" he passed her to Kaoru who took her and held her close. 

"H-hello…" Kaoru mumbled, tears in his eyes and a smile across his face, "It's so good to finally meet you...you're just as perfect as I imagined you…" 

"Come on let me see" Kojiro leaned over, smiling softly upon seeing his newborn daughter, "You're right Kaoru, she's perfect…" 

Kaoru rested his head on Kojiro's shoulder "She's looks just like you, that pretty tan skin"

"She's got your nose and hair though"

The baby opened her eyes and looked at her two dads, cooing softly. Left eye gold, right eye brown. 

"She's got both our eyes at least" 

"What should we name her?" Kojiro asked. 

"Hime" Kaoru said quickly.

"That really fits her...Hime it is"

Kaoru smiled and kissed his cheek "Don't you want to hold her?" 

"Please" Kojiro gently took Hime from Kaoru and held her, shushing her quietly as she whined from being moved "Hey...hey there princess, it's me, I'm your dad...well, one of them at least" he chuckled, happy tears falling down his face as he kissed her head.

Hime cooed and reached for Kojiro's face, grabbing his nose.

Kojiro smiled when she tightened her grip "A-ah..! Geez kiddo you got my strength already…! C-come on let go now…"

"Glad to know she's energetic too" Kaoru added. 

Kojiro got Hime to let go of his nose, he shifted to hold her one arm and wrapped his free arm around Kaoru "God...I'm the happiest man in the world right now…!" He kissed Kaoru "I can't wait to take her home"

"We will soon...for now…" he yawned "Let's relax, we had a long night…" 

"Rest up Kaoru, you're exhausted", he helped him lay down on the bed "we'll still be here once you wake up"

"Mm...thanks Koji…" he smiled before starting to drift off to sleep. 

Kojiro looked back at Hime, "Don't worry about a thing Hime, we'll both take great care of you" He kissed her head again "and maybe teach you to skateboard once you get older".


	5. Extra

"Wow...she's so little…" Langa mumbled, staring at Hime who was laying in her crib.

Reki laughed "You haven't been around a lot of babies have you, Langa?"

Langa slowly shook his head "I really had no idea…" he reached a hand down, Hime grabbing his finger.

"Do they do this a lot?" Langa asked Reki, excitement in his eyes.

"Yep, babies like to grab stuff and hold them, plus I think she likes you" he smiled, reaching down himself and letting Hime grab one of his fingers. 

Langa stared quietly at Reki, he had to admit he looked so natural with kids.

Maybe...just maybe...

"Um...Reki…?" 

"Hm?" 

He gulped and kissed his cheek, "Would you like to have a baby with me…?" 

Reki turned as red as his hair and looked away "Let's get married first...ok?"

"Yeah...we'll do that".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! This is the end of this fic! Sorry the end chapter is so short but at least Langa actually has more than one line in this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this fic, I really appreciate it and I do plan to write more in the future. 
> 
> Thank you 💗💚


End file.
